


The Contract

by Octamercuria



Series: Summer Loving [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, AU modern, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because we deserve fluff!, F/M, Fake Marriage, Lyanna Mormont is an Adult!, Not Very Sansa or Daenerys Friendly, Rom-com, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Marriage, Trope friendly, Viva Dorne (Vegas)!, and some humor, summer loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: Hoping for some fun and relaxation before diving full time into their newly formed non for profit, best friends Brienne, Lyanna and Yara head out to sinfully fun Dorne. One hoping to get laid, one hoping for a big win and another hoping to placate an old friendship, none expected for one of them to end up married.Jaime Lannister knew it had been a mistake to take his brother up on their celebratory win to Dorne. Now with a newly inked contract, an unknown wife and a year to fix the damage that can possibly destroy years of work, Brienne and Jaime navigate with one bed, one household, the in-laws and maybe just maybe, love.





	1. Viva Dorne!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Part of my Summer Loving Series - Rom-Com (Because this couple needs some romance)
> 
> Please note: AU - Lyanna Mormont is a young lady in her early 20's. Ages have been changed to fit story. Yara, Lyanna and Brienne are close in age - Jaime and Bron are a little older, Pod and Tyrion are closer in age of the ladies...... 
> 
> Not beta'ed - please expect grammar and spelling mistakes - My mood board muse attached :)
> 
> Please Enjoy!

[](https://imgur.com/qsXUbff)

Jaime Lannister decided he hated the sun. 

It did nothing to alleviate his massive headache. Nor did it quench his desert dry mouth. All it offered was a blinding pain each time he opened his eyes. 

He cursed it as he pulled the heavy covers over his head, cringing at the pain that flooded his entire body at his movements. This had been a bad idea, a horrible, horrible idea. He rolled over to the other side of the large empty bed, wondering if he ever had to move again. 

“Well I see you skipped out on us and had a fine time,” a loud sharp re-sounding voice chuckled next to his bed. 

He squinted to find his brother smirking at him and holding a glass of water in his hand. 

Jaime’s shaky right hand reached out for the much-needed nourishment, pulling himself out of the covers and up on the bed, gulping it down between his chapped lips. 

“Take it easy Big Brother, you don’t want that coming back up.” 

He did as instructed, finally able to form words in his head. 

“This is all your fault,” he accused between sips, his voice raspy, the movement of his lips hurting, wondering just what the seven hells had happened to him. 

“My fault?! You disappeared on us,” he reminded him. 

“I went to the bathroom!” regretting his higher voice the moment he heard it. 

His brother chuckled once more, noticing a crinkly piece of paper sticking out from between the pillows that were fanned about him. 

“How fucked up did you get? We were still with you when you came back,” curiosity getting the better of him as he plucked the flimsy piece from between them, hoping it offered a clue as to where his brother had ended up. 

Jaime couldn’t think, it hurt too much to. So he let his body fall back onto the bed, glass be damned. 

Tyrion couldn’t help but smirk and suggested. “Go back to bed. I was just checking to see if you were still among the living,” finally opening it up and reading its contents. 

Jaime settled back onto the soft large pillows, his eyes closing, the lulls of sleep welcoming him. At least they tried to until Tyrion’s worried voice disrupted it. 

“Jaime…… what happened last night?......Jaime?” His eyes widening in panic as he realized what it was. 

He felt his tiny hand shake him and pushed it off, wanting to pass out until all the pain simply disappeared. 

“Jaime, get up! Get up,” his voice rising in panic as his hand began to shake. 

Changing tactics at his brother’s lack of response he yelled for reinforcements. “Bronn! Bronn! GET IN HERE NOW!” 

Jaime continued to flick at the bothersome hand that kept him from returning to the blissfulness of rest. He was abruptly pulled out of its grasp by his brother’s constant yelling, making him retaliate with a hit to the air and a sad throw of one of his pillows. 

“Tyrion….why are you trying to kill me?” he whispered as he landed one square on his little chin. 

His brother climbed on the bed, the urgency on his face slightly scary. 

“Jaime, who is Brain?.... Brane….? Who is Bran?” 

Jaime wasn’t sure why his brother was speaking gibberish. Who was Bran? He had never looked more confused than he did at that moment. 

“By the Gods, By the Gods…I’m dead. I’m dead. He’s going to kill be me… kill me…flay me… “ Tyrion’s eyes widening even more at the realization of this consequence. 

“What the fuck are you yelling at?” Bronn entered the bedroom suite half dressed, buckling his belt. 

“I’m dead… as good as dead…” he uttered as he looked at his best friend and handed him the paper. 

“What the fuck are you yapping about?” he asked as he harshly pulled the paper from him and began to read it. 

It went deafly quite as his eyes focused on it and realized what it was that the little man had said. 

“We’re both dead.” 

* * * * * * *

Brienne promised to all the Gods that would be willing to listen to her, that she would never, ever, in her entire life… well maybe not her entire life… yes… yes her ENTIRE life…. she would stop…. if they granted her this one single prayer. 

But it seemed no one cared to listen and offer her any respite as her body once more tried to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. 

“I’m never going to stop,” she almost cried at the realization. 

“You will…eventually,” Lyanna tried to comfort her as she patted her back, seated on the tub’s white edge next to her. 

“How much did you drink?” Yara asked as she stepped into the bathroom, bringing with her another cup of fresh cool water for her to drink. 

Brienne couldn’t remember right then. She might be able to if she could just stop throwing up. It had started off a shitty night, which had just gotten shittier when the tears had begun to flow. After that, she couldn’t quite remember anything. 

“We looked everywhere for you. We were about to call the cops when we found you,” Lyanna said, unable to hide the worry in her voice as she smoothed back her best friends ruffled hair. 

“You should have waited for us,” Yara snapped, her body tense with her own worry at not being able to find her for 7 hours. “I’m going to punch her once I see her,” her hands balling into fists. 

“Right after I slap the shit out of her,” the feisty small redhead added, moving her hand back to lightly pat Brienne’s back as a mother could her child. “Are you sure you’re not hurt? 

Brienne tried to take stock once more of herself. After sleeping most of the day, she had woken up with a massive headache and the need to dislodge everything in her stomach via her mouth. She felt no pain or aches anywhere, nothing felt wrong outside her head and stomach. The only difference was the cartoon band-aids on her wrist. 

“I’m ok guys,” she partially talked into the bowl, the Gods finally paying enough attention to her to stop the now dry heaving. “Thank you…. For finding me… taking care of me… everything.” Her tired voice strained with emotion. 

“We’re the three Queensguard. One for all and all for one,” Yara reminded her, all three smiling at their life motto. 

These were her true friends, this was her family. 

“I’m sorry for dragging you guys here… for not listening…. I shouldn’t be so stupid anymore,” she sighed. 

“You came for a friend, just like we did,” Lyanna reasoned. 

Brienne looked at them, tears pooling at her eyes, unable to stop thanking them. 

“No more mushy stuff. We also came to celebrate,” she quickly chided. “I fucked a Dornish man, Lyanna still has money to spend on that roulette table and you my tall drink of blond will be doing something outrageous like we promised,” she pointed at Brienne. 

“I’m thinking disappearing for a few hours last night is enough,” Brienne reasoned. 

But before Yara could protest the knock on the suite door stopped her. 

“True…. hold that thought…. we aren’t done yet,” she warned as she turned to walked out to into the small hallway and into the other room of their suite for the door. 

“Don’t worry, I think it’s enough too,” Lyanna agreed as she helped her tall friend finally stand on her feet, offering her shoulder in case she needed to steady herself. Brienne took it, feeling slightly better, just exhaustingly tired and tried not to put too much weight on her. They slowly began their slow trek out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom but stopped mid-way as the voices in the other room grabbed their attention. 

“You just might be right Brienne,” they heard Yara yell out to them as she walked back into the bedroom, stopping Brienne and Lyanna from reaching the bed. 

“What?” Brienne asked confused. “Who’s at the door?” 

“Your husband.” 


	2. Nice to Meet You....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story because I am having fun writing it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and your comments! 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters (because if I did Season 8 would not exist) - This was not beta'ed, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> New mood board! - What's your favorite romantic trope / situation you'd like to see.

Brienne couldn’t pinpoint exactly when everything had gone to the seven hells. 

As she laid back down on the bed, her head cradled by the white fluffy pillow, she shifted to her side and closed her eyes. Maybe this was a terrible, terrible dream. Maybe when she opened her eyes once more she would be home. Maybe just maybe she would wake up in her bed. 

But the voices shouting in the room refused to fade away and only grew more insistent, both refusing to back down from something. 

Thinking back it had meant to be a celebration weekend of sorts. She’d agreed to come to Sansa’s “liberation” party which had been a complete disaster and to celebrate with her two best friends before they went deep into work mood, building up their newly launched non-for profit. 

Getting married had not been on the list and she didn’t think it had been on Yara’s either. She remembered she had mentioned she had wanted her to get laid, but she hadn’t thought that would involve getting her a husband….right? 

She couldn’t think. It hurt to and if she was right, her brain felt mushy. And she was tired, so tired. Her eyes drowsily opened as she felt the bed shift, catching her reflection on the pair of aviator sunglasses across from her. 

“It’s ok……we’re married,” he whispered as he burrowed deeper into the pillow. 

She nodded or at least had tried to in logical agreement. Her eyes drifted closed once more letting go of all the voices that seemed to slowly be fading. Perhaps when she woke up, it would all have been a dream after all. 

\---

He awoke to the silence of an empty bedroom and was only slightly surprised to see her still facing him. 

The fog in his head had slowly begun to clear with the revelation of his unexpected nuptials. He still couldn’t remember much of the details but in the course of the morning had discovered two things – his spouse was called Brienne, not Bran, and he had worn a rhinestone jumpsuit. If the picture in his pocket was any indication, he had looked ecstatically happy, sporting a smile that hadn’t resided on his face for a very long time. 

This hadn’t been how he had imagined the weekend going. Granted he had refused to come from the start. But with all the work they had done to win the largest account in Westeros and Essos, it seemed only right to have a little fun and celebrate. And from the amount of alcohol they had consumed last night, he had apparently decided to celebrate by getting married. 

For the first time that day, he let his eyes fully digest her being. She was far from being pretty, more homely at her best. She was pale, deathly so. Her lips were plump, her mouth wide. Her nose was prominent and chin stubborn. Her shoulders looked a little wider than his with her breasts only slightly bigger than his muscled pecs. But it was her long, long legs that captured his attention, her tiny sleeping shorts showcasing them. His eyes took their time admiring every muscle and freckle, her skin seeming to glow in the dark room. 

Trailing back to her face, he noticed what looked like a scar by her cheek and wondered of the story it contained. Sleep began to lull him back into its embrace as his eyes dropped and took a final look at his “wife” wondering how in the seven hells they were planning on getting out of it. 

\---

Brienne desperately tried to follow the loud conversation the best she could as her head continued to throb. She had been awoken abruptly moments ago, the sound of glass shattering on the floor her alarm. 

They had ushered them both out of the bedroom and seated them together on the eclectic pink love seat in the living room suite. She still felt miserable and their constant chatter had her more confused and lost than anything. She suspected she hadn’t heard correctly because if she was making out what they were saying….it was laughable at best. 

It was the statuesque God next to her with his aviator sunglasses still on that finally quieted the group, the annoyance and confusion on his face matching hers. 

“So, your telling me you want us to stay married…..for a year?” he asked incredulously. 

“If the contract is written to our specifications, yes, at maximum a year,” Yara quickly confirmed before the smallest man could reply. 

Brienne’s mouth fell open in horror and shock. Had her friend just contracted her marriage to a stranger? 

“What?!” Brienne’s raspy voice finally spoke, unable to believe what she was hearing. 

Her two best friends kneeled in front of her, the deep worry and concern on their faces bewildering her more. 

“Bri, I know this sounds crazy. It’s crazy even for me,” Yara began. 

“If you want to go to the courthouse right now and try to get it annulled, we are with you, no matter what,” Lynanna assured her. 

“And we’ll be with you no matter the fall out,” Yara added, Lyanna putting her hand over hers for re-assurance. 

Brienne’s mind felt heavy not understanding what sort of fall out they were talking about. 

“Once it hits the papers, the whirlwind of shitty battiness might set us back for a bit, but we’ll all work extra hard to fully cement it again,” Lyanna tried to explain. 

Brienne tried to speak but her mouth opened with no success, closing it shut as she began to slowly realize what she was trying to say. 

“And we’ll be there when you tell your dad,” Yara assured her carefully whispering softly. 

Her chest clenched tightly. 

“You’re in the same boat, pretty boy,” Bronn piggybacked. “Imagine the headlines, ‘Lannister back to his Wild Ways after being named Entrepreneur of the Year’. The inventors won’t like it. They might back out. All for nothing.” 

Wallowing in her own personal situation her ears perked up, catching one very important and dangerous word. 

“You’re a Lannister?” the shock in her dry voice making the occupants in the room gringe, realizing the depth of her ignorance of the situation. 

“Not only a Lannister, thee Lannister,” the small man clarified, “The “Lion” himself.” 

Brienne thought she might throw up once more. She turned to look at him, her wide frightened blue eyes unable to believe what was happening. 

Her look of horror made him frown as he nodded his confirmation of who he was. 

She quickly turned to look at her friends, a bad move that made her head spin. The look of sympathy on both their faces confirmed what a fiasco this would be. The headlines alone would massacre her. “The Beast tricks most Eligible Man,” would only be the beginning. 

“Shit,” she muttered, hunching down slightly, overwhelmed. 

Jaime scrutinized her intently, feeling guilty at the realization of who he was lying heavy on her broad shoulders. It was her genuine devastation of who he was that helped confirm the single doubt he had had. This hadn’t been planned and as morbid as it had sounded, she had married him for him, not for a name, a tittle, or money. The picture in his pocket had been truly authentic. They had agreed to get married and they had looked happy, ridiculously so. Seeing her so defeated jumbled his already frazzled emotions. 

“Everyone out,” he instructed, his voice bold with no room for argument, his tone even making Brienne stand up. 

“Except you,” he clarified. “Everyone else, out!” 

“What? Why?” her friends quickly protested. 

“We’re the married couple. We make the decisions. Now out.” 

They refused to move until Brienne nodded her consent. 

“The moment I hear her voice on the other side of that door, I will come back in here and gut you alive. I don’t give a shit who you are or your friends,” Yara promised in a deadly tone. 

“And I can assure you, no one will find your bodies,” the tiny spitfire added. 

Bronn looked impressed, Tyrion looked concerned and Jaime looked defiant. 

Brienne gave them a small smile and nodded once more making the women begrudgingly leave with the two men in two, leaving the couple alone in the room. 

As the door closed Brienne sat rooted in her chair, her eyes glued to the patterned rug in front of her, ignoring him as he remained next to her. 

Jaime took a moment, not really knowing what to do. How did one introduce themselves to their wife? He stood and went over to pull a plush chair in front of her, wanting to face her as they started some sort of beginning. He removed his sunglasses and took a deep breath. 

“My name is Jaime Lannister,” he began, feeling slightly stupid for introducing himself to her. 

Brienne finally looked up, struck by the pair of unsure emerald eyes she found looking at her. 

She struggled to find words to say, wondering what he thought of her and this situation. But the little voice inside her argued that he too had willingly done it so there had to have been something that had made her acceptable. Gathering her courage, she found her voice and spoke. 

“My name is Brienne Tarth,” she said almost rebelliously. “Nice to meet you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are my fuel!
> 
> What's your favorite romantic trope / situation you'd like to see.
> 
> thecrescentlion.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are my fuel!
> 
> Tumblr URL: thecrescentlion.tumblr.com


End file.
